Mallory Snape
by TrashyBambi
Summary: What if Severus Snape had a daughter? A punkgothic daughter? That no one trusts her because she's related to Severus. Shows Severus's good side! :-)
1. No!

"I don't want to go!" I scream angrily, kicking my Father in the shins.  
"But you have to, darling."  
"You can't make me!" I scream, even louder.  
"Yes, I can, and you know it."  
"I hate you!! You're the worst Father ever!!" I know it's not true though. He's really the best.  
"Hogwarts is where your whole family has gone. You can't play with your little muggle friends any longer. You were supposed to go the last 4 years, but we home schooled you instead. If you wait any longer you'll be very much behind everyone else."  
"I like my muggle friends! I don't want to meet anyone else!"  
"You are not going to win this little fight. You are going to go, Mallory, and that's final." Says Severus in a tone that I know is final.  
I punch him in the arm and run up to my room. I slam my door behind me and fall onto my bed crying. My phone rings and I wipe my eyes. I stare at it angrily thinking, 'who the hell is calling me at a time like this?'  
I pick it up on the 3rd ring, "Hello?"  
"Hey Mal. What's the matter?" says the person on the other line. It's my best friend, Liz.  
"Nothing, unless you count the fact that my parent are sending me away to the school my dad teaches at."  
"You're kidding me!"  
"Nope. I hate my parents." I sniff and grab a tissue to wipe up my tears.  
"But, you can't go there! What if no one is like us? What if no one is punk or gothic?"  
"I know! I'm not going to make any friends! And they all wear uniforms like a bunch of clones!"  
"No! I'll come over right now!"  
"No, you can't. I have to pack."  
"Will you at least call me when your there?"  
"I'll try. Well I hear my dad coming, so call me later. Ok?"  
"Ok. Bye," and she hangs up the phone. I lay back on my bed wipe the last of my tears off my face as my Dad walks in. He looks down at me lying on army print sheets. He walks over and sits down on my bed.  
"I'm sorry, but you are a witch and you cannot deny it." He says softly to me. I look at him and he's got that look on his face. I can't help but smile.  
"It's Ok, Dad. I'll survive, and besides at least you'll be there. What house do you think I'll be in?"  
"Well, I'm hoping Slytherin."  
"But isn't that a bad house?"  
"I was in it," he says darkly.  
"Oh," I glance away from my fathers' black eyes. I look like him, dark, black eyes, black hair. I know my hair isn't as greasy as his, though. And mine was waist- length. I have pale skin like his, and I was sort of tall. I didn't take long strides like he did, and I didn't have his long, crooked nose, which I was kind of thankful for. I know I shouldn't think it, but I kind of want to be in Gryffindor. Don't ask me why, but it just sounded right for me.  
"Dad, I'm going to pack now. Ok? Wake me up in the morning." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Good night."  
He smiles at me and says, "Ok Mallory." He kisses my forehead and his hair fall onto my face and tickles my nose. I giggle. He smiles again and walks out of the room. I get up from my bed and start shoving things into my trunk, clothes, all my make-up (black and red eyeliner, Black and purple lipstick, blue and black mascara, and white blush.), my journal, and some other personal items, along with everything my Father had made me come buy with him. While we were there we saw these three kids, about my age, a girl and two boys, glare at him and say loudly, "That git cant take points from us while we are on summer break." I almost charged for them but my Father had stopped me.  
When I was done packing, I put on my Black cow pajamamas and turned the light off.  
"Mallory... Mallory, wake up." A voice came floating through my dreams. My eyes fluttered open and my Father was standing over me. "Hurry up and get dressed so we can go to the King's Cross Station." 


	2. To The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer- J.K. Rowling owns all of this, except the plot and Mallory.  
  
I jump out of bed and get dressed in a black skirt with patches all over it, a pair of my purple net stockings, a black Slipknot shirt, and I put my hair up in two untidy buns. I put black eye liner on my eyes and put a little bit of white blush under my eyes.  
  
_'I'll put on my lipstick after breakfast'_ I think as I head down the stairs to the kitchen. Dad is already sitting there, reading some Wizard newspaper.  
  
"Where's Mom?" I ask him as I grab a muffin. "Chocolate chip right?"  
  
"In the car and yes." He replies.  
  
"Ok. Then we have to hurry up."  
  
"I know Dear. I'll be riding on the train with you, since it's your first time."  
  
"Dad, I'm 15. I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know that Mallory."  
  
"Whatever. Come on." I go around the table and grab his wrist, pulling him towards the car.  
  
"I don't think so." He says playfully. He scoops me up and carries me. I laugh and scream and kick and try to make him let go of me.  
  
"Dad!!!!!" I scream. He laughs but doesn't put me down.  
  
"Your stuff is in the car, now lets go."  
  
We get to the car and he puts me gently in the back seat. Mom gets in the driver's seat and Dad gets in the passenger seat. He looks back at me, wiping my laughing tears away and sitting up. He laughs at me and turns front, putting his seat belt on.  
  
I do the same and Mom starts the car. We drive to The King's Cross station and walk into Platform 9 ¾. I'm a bit nervous as I slip through, but I make it. Mom's a muggle so she can' go through but kisses us on the cheek before we go through.  
  
Dad seems to attract a lot of attention. A lot of people stare at him and me as we make our way to the train. I see those three people that I saw at Diagon Alley.  
  
They glare at him but stare wonderingly at me. We get on the train and fiind an empty compartment.  
  
"What was all those people's promblem? I ask Dad as we settle into our seats.  
  
"Let's just say, I'm not the most popular teacher at Hogwarts." He replies. He doesn't look as if he wants to continue the conversation, so I let it go.  
  
The train's whistle blows and people start hugging their parents and piling onto the train. Soon enough the train starts moving, and I wonder what my year at Hogwarts is going to be like. 


	3. Thirsty

J.K.Rowling owns this!! Well, most of it. All hail down to her! :-)

About half way into the ride I realize I'm thirsty. "Dad, can I go and get something to drink?" I ask him.  
  
He looks at me and says, "There should be some water fountains down the train a bit."  
  
"Thanks." I get up and open the door. I look behind me and see him looking out the window again. I shrug my shoulders, wondering why he's so moody. He should be excited that I'm going to be at Hogwarts.  
  
I walk down the train hall towards the water fountain. I look into the windows of compartments as I walk. All of a sudden I trip over a loose piece of rug and fall face first. I knock into a red head boy and we both go tumbling to the floor.  
  
"Hey!" yells a girl above me. I quickly get up, feeling my face getting hot with embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry." I say quickly.  
  
"Aren't you that girl that was with Snape?" asks a boy with untidy black hair.  
  
"Who? Oh, you mean Severus? Yeah, I was with him."  
  
"I hardly hear anyone call him Severus." Says the same boy.  
  
"Wow. I hear it like everyday!"  
  
"Are you like his neighbor or something?" the boy that I knocked over asks.  
  
The girl with bushy brown hair, who has been looking at every inch of me nudges him in the ribs and says quietly, "She's his daughter."  
  
"Yeah, I am. You can't tell?" I ask, confused. I thought we looked a lot alike.  
  
"Of course we can tell. Just hard to believe." Says the untidy haired boy. I look at him. Black hair, round glasses, thin, green eyes, and a scar on his forehead. I come to this scar and stare at it.  
  
"Are you Harry Potter?" I ask him, amazed.  
  
"Yeah." He says, blushing a little.  
  
"Oh." I say, a little disgusted.  
  
The red head boy laughs. "That's usually not the reaction that Harry gets."  
  
"Yeah. Why do you give me that look?" Says Harry Potter.  
  
"Well, it's just that my father doesn't like you all that much."  
  
"I knew that."  
  
I also laugh. "Oh, yeah, I'm like dieing of thirst."  
  
"There's a water fountain down this hall." Says the bushy haired girl.  
  
"Thanks. Whats your name. Mine's Mallory."  
  
"Wow. I like your name. I'm Hermione and this is Ron." She replies making her way down the hall.  
  
We get to the end of the hall and there's a weird looking water fountain. It's got a bunch of buttons on it. I press one and take a drink then walk back down the hall with Hermione, Ron and Harry trailing behind.  
  
"Hermione, do you want to come to my train compartment?" I ask.  
  
All three of them stop dead in their tracks and stare at me.  
  
"I can't. He hates me." Says Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going with Harry," Says Ron, "See you two later."  
  
The two males walk off down the hall. I turn to Hermione. She looks at me and gulps but nods her head.  
  
"What's the worst that could happen?" she says. I smile at her and walk down until we get to my compartment.  
  
Dad doesn't turn around as I walk in.  
  
I sit across from Dad and Hermione sits next to me, staring anxiously at my Father. I laugh out loud at the look on her face.  
  
Dad turns to me than sees that someone else is in here. His jaw drops open slightly, but he quickly realizes this and closes it.  
  
"Granger? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Dad! Be nice!"  
  
"Then tell me what she's doing here." He says, bringing his gaze to me.  
  
"I met her, and I'm trying to be nice. Is that OK?" I say, a bit snobbish.  
  
"Mallory." He says warningly.  
  
"I never knew you had a daughter Professor." Says Hermione politely.  
  
"Obviously." He says, a bit rudely.  
  
"Dad! Are you always like this to your students?"  
  
"Yes, he is." Sasy Hermione, but then flinches from the look my Dad.  
  
Don't talk to me during this ride." He says and goes back to looking out the window.  
  
I roll my eyes at him. Hermone and I talk during the ride, eventually putting our robes on over what we're wearing. The train comes to a stop and I fill with excitement.  
  
We step off the train, with my dad behind us.  
  
"Good luck Mal." He says and hurries off through the crowd of students.  
  
I smile after him and then look at Hermione. "Where do I go?" I ask her.  
  
She points to a massive figure and replies, "You go with Hagrid. I know you're a sixth year, but you have to get sorted."  
  
"I'm not a sixth year, I'm a fifth year." I say.  
  
"You are? You look a lot like 6th years. Well, then we'll be a year apart. No big deal. See you later." She says, and walks away.  
  
I stare after her and then turn to Hagrid. I walk up to him and for some reason he gives me a frightened expression.  
  
_My Father_, I think.


	4. The Sorting Ceromony

Thanks for the reviews! JK Rowling owns this! Oh and it' no use telling you what everybody looks like (the teachers) because you should know by now! Lol.

The next part goes by in a blur. I'm in a boat alone, with a bunch of 11 years olds in the other boats. I happen to get a boat alone. Maybe because my clothes.  
  
_Why can't people just accept me for who I am?_ I think furiously.  
  
I hear them whisper and point at me, but I ignore it. I'm used it by now. Muggles are even worse at staring and making you feel miserable.  
  
We get to the castle, which I've never seen before. I gasp at its beauty. It's huge, bigger than anything I've ever seen before.  
  
The boats come to an opening where everyone climbs out of their boats. I climb out moodily, as everyone stares at me. The man named Hagrid raises a fist and knocks on a door. The door swings open and there stands a strict teacher. She looks at us all and then turns around, gesturing us all to follow her.  
  
We all follow her. I decide to stand away from the crowd, behind everyone. She stops in the middle of a big hallway and says some things, but they go through one ear and out the other. I'm too anxious and excited to understand anything she's saying. She leaves for a few minutes. During the time she's gone, everyone starts talking. Some stare at me. I try to ignore the best I can.  
  
_They're only 11 year old, _I tell myself, _Their nothing to stress over._  
  
Finally the strict looking teacher comes back and everyone quiets down. She tells us to follow her into a big room. The Great Hall she calls it. I look around and there are kids my age, kids younger, and kids older. I spot Hermione and I wave a little to her. She smiles at me and then goes back to talking with Ron and Harry. I look around and spot my Dad up at a long table. I recognize Albus Dumbledore in the middle of the table. I know him because he's been to our house to talk with Dad a couple times. I catch his eyes and he smiles at me.  
  
Then I turn my gaze back to my Father. I smile brightly to him and he puts on a small smile. The strict teacher takes us in front of the long table where my Dad sits. She leaves for a second and then returns with a stool and a ragged hat. She takes a piece of parchment from her pocket and starts calling out names. Soon enough she gets to my name.  
  
"Snape, Mallory." She calls. All the people in the great hall stare at me as I walk to the stool and sit down. She places the hat upon my head.  
  
I hear its voice in my head. _Hmm, a Snape? Haven't had one of these in quite sometime. Known for going into Slytherin. But you don't seem to want to be put in that house. You don't seem like that kind of person. You seem more of a_ GRYFINNDOR!" the hat shouts the last word out loud.  
  
The hat is taken off my hat and I look back to my Dad. He's staring at me like he's never seen me before. I shrug my shoulders at him. I'm as confused as he is. But I go to the Gryfinndor table anyways, scooting between Hermione and Ron.  
  
Finally the sorting ceremony is over. The Headmaster stands up to speak. The chattering dies away and everyone turns to listen to him.  
  
"I am pleased to announce that we have a new but old defense against the dark arts teacher with us this year. Professor Remus Lupin!"

_"Why don't they like him? He's seems nice enough."_ I think to myself.  
  
At this a lot clap. I happen to notice that the Slytherin table glares. I clap along with the rest of my table. After the clapping fades away Professor Dumbledore begins speaking again.  
  
"There's not much to say, except please do not go into the Forbidden Forest. Let the feast begin."  
  
Magically food appears on the plates. In the middle of the feast there's a tap on my shoulder. People in front of me our looking over my head, with dirty looks on their faces, scared looks on their faces, or just curious looks. I turn around and see my Dad standing over me.  
  
"Can we talk outside of The Great Hall?" he asks me, his eyes darting dangerously from student to student.  
  
"Sure Dad." I get up from the bench and follow him to a hallway outside of the Great Hall.  
  
As soon as we are outside, he seems to explode. "Gryfinndor? Of all houses you get that house?"  
  
"Sorry Dad. I didn't tell it to put me in there."  
  
"Yes, I know. But my own daughter! In Gryfinndor? With Harry Potter and his little friends? My God!"  
  
"Dad. I'm really sorry. Truly."  
  
"I know. I just can't understand why."  
  
From the Great hall we hear shuffling and people coming out. They stare at me as they pass.  
  
"Go on! Get to your dormitories!" Dad shouted at them.  
  
They shuffled along, trying their hardest not to stare.  
  
"Dad, I'm going to bed now. See you in the morning I guess." I say and give him a hug.  
  
I see Hermione and catch up to her. "Hey." I say to her.  
  
She smiles at me and says 'Hi'. We walk a little bit until we get to a picture of a big lady.  
  
"Mumble Wimble." Says Hermione. The picture opens up, leading into a cozy looking common room. All of the Gryfinndors scramble inside, talking loudly.  
  
I follow Hermione to a couple of chairs near a fireplace. I sit down in one next to her, and soon Ron and Harry come and slump down in two more. We sit there for an hour or so until I decide to go to bed. I go up the stairs leading to the 5th year girls dormitory.  
  
I find my trunk there. I change into a pair of my pajamas and look around. I finally fall asleep after awhile.

Please Read and Review. Next chapter (or the next one) should be a bit suprising. And from now on I will be thanking all those who reveiw.


End file.
